Inertial sensor systems used in guidance applications can experience high G environments, that include vibration, shock, and static events that require the use of sensor isolation systems. These isolation systems provide the inertial sensors with a limited freedom of movement within their housings in order to both protect the sensors and mitigate the influence of these forces on the navigation signal output produced by the inertial sensors. However, certain events can occur during operation that are beyond the capabilities of the sensor isolation system. For example, an extreme acceleration can cause the inertial sensors to move relative to their housing sufficiently to exhaust the available sway space within the housing. More specifically, the sensors “bottom out” and impact with the internal surface of their housing. The shock of such an impact produces extremely high, amplified, inputs to the isolated inertial sensor components. In many systems, these amplified events can cause sensor performance degradation as well as component damage which can result in a system failure. Techniques are available to reduce the magnitude of an amplified input by using pliable materials, such as elastomers, at expected contact points and planes. However, these techniques are limited and are mainly used for damage mitigation and don't provide sensor performance protection. These techniques are also mainly used during non-operating environments, such as component shipping or transportation, since they are limited in their ability to reduce the amplification needed to maintain acceptable sensor performance during operation.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods